Heroic Thoughts of a Victini
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This is my hero story of a Victini so powerful, he couldn't find a challenge. It wasn't until he gains friends who'll help him learn Heroism isn't always about powers and challenges but about defending and determined to die trying! Behold the story and legend of Victory Legacy, the Elemental Legacy of the Legendary Victory 5, and his gang, the V-Team (Team of Vigilance)! ;D
1. Intro Arc Part 1

**This story of mine is based off Neo's SFoaSS and Nightlaw's SDoaSD, only it doesn't have sex or much... Anyway, this is based on the new superhero anime One-Punch Man, only the main character doesn't defeat his opponents with one hit, just a few or slightly more. Plus, he has amazing elemental powers and stuff. BTW, the Pokemon here are mostly feral and slightly anthro. So... All that said, enjoy~! ;)**

* * *

 **OP Neighbourhood,** **V-City. 12th November 2015, 10:30 AM**

Everything seems peaceful in the good city of... Well, V-City until on the news. There was some kind of purple scary UFO-looking robot with a big red eye, two legs destroying the town. And now, the news say her words. "Reports are live as the mysterious organization of A.I.O.S which stands for Artificial Intelligence Opposition Society, has sent what appear to be a walking UFO with turret arms. It's relentless destruction has rained damage in V-City. Whatever this AI mech wants, we have no idea. The Alpha Warriors were there for us to prevent this threat but are overpowered by this mechanical monstrosity. Is there no hope for our dear town that was once protected by the legendary Victory 5? We'll be right back, hoping for the threat to end."

I turned off the TV... Huh, so that's the problem... "Meh!" Came out a sound from a Victini who was wearing a technological armour suit with neon circuit lines. That Victini was me. The name's Victor Victory, just Vic for short, I'm 18 years old and I don't have time to give you guys my full backstory yet. After I've put on my helmet, which the mask had closed it's backside, I went outside and took a deep breath. "Well, looks like we're needed." I said, turning on my gauntlet, contacting someone and then _it_ came. It was humanoid mecha and it resembled a holy knight but futuristic. The base colour were a celestial white and the cool trims were a golden yellow. It also has neon lights around its body and in its optics that are turned off for now. It's chest area opened up and revealed a place for me to enter and control, I did and concentrated my heart, mind and soul. Everything inside around me glowed an ominous white and... I opened my eyes in determination and smiled confidently. "Alright, let's get on with it!"

 **Winner Square, V-City. 12th November 2015, 11 AM sharp**

I had flew over to the (at least minimum moderate) wreckage that robot had made and then my sonic senses via the mech armour heard the crying of a little girl crying. The radar within the suit also sensed the robot coming it's way to the girl. I rushed running over to her before she could get crushed by its foot! Lucky that I've saved her, the little Eevee girl who is now unconscious. I figured her mother would like her kid back so speeded to her who happens to be an Espeon and was just now panickingly (obviously) looking for her daughter. I gave her to her before speeding back to that robot who was tapping its big foot. Wow, it was waiting for me~

The robot looked down at me and asked in a robotic voice. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He (I'm assuming it's a he because it sounds like a male voice) asked me so I just answered what I am. "Me? No one, I'm Victory Legacy. I'm a hero just defending the world anyways." I explained briefly with a bored tone. Of course, he got angry at my tone. "THAT IS HOW YOU ANSWER, INFERIOR ORGANIC!? YOU STATE YOUR STATUS SIMPLY AS A HERO WHO DEFENDING THE WEAK REGARDLESS!?" As he kept going, he started changing into something bigger and more dangerous. Seems like he's shifting to his super form... His head is extending as does his arms. Not to mention, more firearms sliding out... I gotta say, he looks vicious now. "YOU WILL BE NO EXCEPTION OF THESE SO-CALLED HEROES AGAINST TURRET TORRENT! I WHO WILL ENSURE THAT ALL MACHINES WILL RULE FOR A.I.O.S!" I was silent when he introduced himself and explained AIOS's plan.

"Uh... Turret Torrent?" Was all I could say and Turret Torrent (that was his name) got angrier as he started to charge up one of his turrets to fire at me and it did. But I focused and changed the neon lights on my mech armour and in my optics from white to orange, allowing me to generate holographic parts of technology of the same colour! The parts then merged together to become gigantic gauntlets the size of barrels and solidify to become realistic! They then float near to my regular gauntlets and I was ready! This was an elemental form I chose... "Revise: Earth!" And then I deflected the shot with the back of my left giant gauntlet, causing Turrent's (that's a nickname I'm giving him) blast to be thrown back at him. He yelled in pain (which is what he did, though not flinching much) and got angrier by the second. He lifted his right foot and tried to stomp on me but I pushed it back with a double open palm strike, making the dumb bot stumble! Turrent then tried to blast me again but I changed form! "Revise: Wind!" My mech armour's neon colours changed from orange to green and my Earth Gauntlets (that's what my Earth Form's weapons are called) switched to my Wind Blades for my Wind Form. Many of them materialized and gathered to my back like feathers for giant wings! Turrent roared and started to shoot a barrage of blasts but I was too quick in the air, flying! I then threw a couple Wind Blades at each of his leg joints so he can't move and then rained more on him, totally scratching him and demolishing his guns, making him flinch and grunt loudly!

I landed down on the ground and decided to finish this. "Well, better end this quick. Revise: Fire!" As I said this, the neon colours change again from green to red, entering my Fire Form and materializing my epic Fire Sword! Even though my Wind Blades dissipated, Turrent's legs were still damaged. And now, I rushed at the angry evil AI robot and jumped high with my Fire Sword burning with bright flames to land the final blow! "V-SLASHBURN~!" I shouted and made a long horizontal right slash before the rocket boots fired to give me a boost (my Fire Form increased it's pressure and flame, allowing me to boost in the air higher and stronger) to finish my blow with an upper horizontal left slash, making a big 'V' shaped slash mark on Turret Torrent's head! He made sounds in pain and screamed as he's about to explode real big! I wouldn't allow that to happen and once again jumped high and used a Fire Jump Boost to go even higher and changed form and colours once more! "Revise: Water!" I hollered and changed to a blue appearance, my Water Form with my celestial Water Bow materializing! I pulled the bowstring, then charged and aimed my Water Arrows around Turrent, blasting them on the ground so geysers of H2O sprouted out strongly and I used my Water Bow to have all of them cover up the robot before I changed my Water Bow into a Water Spike (a blue, white and gold arm blade) and dropped down to have the sharp tip charge up a bright blue glow and once it hit the ball of water, it froze into ice! I got off and saw an orange glow inside the ice ball, most likely Turret Torrent blowing up, melting the ice inside before the top blow off. At least it's suppressed and the ice ball blew up and melted into a rain.

 **Winner Square, V-City. 12th November 2015, 11:50 PM**

I looked up in the clear bright blue skies which the rain slowed to a drizzle and the sun shined bright as ever. V-City is saved but... I collapsed on my knees and my right eye twitched. "Why?" I asked myself. I slammed my right hand on the ground and grunted. "Why does this always happen?!" I raised my voice as I tried to grasp my new situation! "Why is every fight of mine always an easy one!?" I shouted at that thought before I hollered, "GRR...! ARCEUS GODDAMMIT!"

*Sigh...* I won the day but this victory sure tasted bitter when the battle ends quickly... Just like all the others...!

* * *

 **Well, I hope this is good enough. Of course this is part 1 of the Intro Arc. Part 2 will come sooner or later! Ciao~ ;)**


	2. Intro Arc Part 2

**Now here's Part 2 of the Intro Arc. Plus, the guest appearances of characters you know~ Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

 **Flashback 3 and a half years ago. V-City, Progress Town, Back Alley. 2012, 1:30 PM**

I was just hovering around the alley (since I've got wing tails on my back and all), wearing my graduation robes and hat, looking down at the ground. Just wondering what's the point in my life... I'm just not sure after my graduation from college and I was 14 1/2 years old. I mean, really? A 14-year old teen graduating from college? I must be smart~! No really, I _am_... Tch, no thanks to my gifted intelligence inherited from my parents. Anyway, I've earned my certificate but I'm not proud for some reason...

Suddenly, this big red two-legged humanoid robot with top of its looks resembling a Kingler with crab claws. Everyone ran away but I just stood there... "Kuki kuki... Everybody just runs away from me. Hm? Who are you? Why aren't you running away?" He said and asked in some deep rough robot voice. I looked up at him but I wasn't scared, I'm just not in the mood to be afraid which I don't know why. "...? Who are you?" I asked monotonously and then he grinned evilly and then began explaining himself. "I am known as Crabboid. I am part of the crustaceanoid line. In my case, I am of the Claw-Mods. I had struck terror at those who fear the organization of A.I.O.S. I ask you once more: Why aren't you running away like the others? Kuki kukee..." He asked, pointing his pincers at me. I just looked at him monotonously before explaining, "I'm just a normal college-graduate going home. I don't feel like running away. I'm not sure if there's gonna be a good enough job for me in the future." Apparently, Crabboid just snickered with a creepy grin. "Kukuku... Kukee~... From the looks on you, your eyes are but lifeless. Two eyes void of life merely pass by one another. Therefore, I shall let you go. Besides, I am looking for another target. A boy Pachirisu with big glasses. Kukukuku~..." And with that, he just left... Tffeh! No problem with me and this guy... That four-eyed EleSquirrel's probably dumb to make himself a death wish.

I was just halfway to home when I heard some bouncing sounds. I looked and saw a Pachirisu boy with big glasses playing with a soccer ball... *Gasp!* Could that kid be...? *Gulp!* Better ask him! "Hey, kid! You saw some crab-like robot for sometime?" I asked and the kid seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Well, yeah. I kind of played tic-tac-toe on it's body when it wasn't moving." I turned pale when I realized it _was_ that Pachirisu boy with big glasses Crabboid was talking about! But... He looks stupid with those glasses... I looked away and told him to be careful which he doesn't know what I'm talking about... Meh. He's the one who made that crusty... Crustashno... Ah, whatever! Not my problem but... I lifted my left forearm to look at this smartwatch I've... 'received' the other day and activated it.

A few minutes later, that big scary crab bot had found the kid and was about to cut him down! Fortunately, I was in my armour suit and saved him just in time~... Aw, Hell! What am I doing!? "Hey, kid! Get out of here! RIGHT NOW!" The kid didn't say anything for moment until he pointed at the ball he was playing! "But my soccer ball." I got irritated! "WHAT _ABOUT_ THE FREAKIN' BALL!?" Of course, it got stomped and popped by that Crabboid guy, making the Pachirisu boy flinch! That robo creep is getting irked. "Kukee... I don't know or care who you are but you're getting in the way. Leave and I might have to kill you if I feel like it." I was _so_ not letting him have his way! "Wait! It's just a kid who played tic-tac-toe! Can't you just walk it off and wash what he drew off!?" Crabboid just laughed sinisterly and angrily. "Kuu... Kukukukee... I'm designed to kill anyone who desecrates the integrity of my body, inside and out, physically and mentally. I've already terminated plenty of organics for ridiculing my appearance. After all... THAT BRAT USED A PERMANENT MARKER ON MY FRONT PLATE!" I was shocked that he had already killed some! But then I laughed! "I just remember of something~ You look like one of those stupid-looking anime supervillains in TV~!" This angered the crustaceanoid and he swatted me away (good thing this armour suit has hyper durability)! Crabboid got to closer to the kid! "Kukuku...! Adults are just as unintelligent as children as they are mere organics! Now die!" The kid shrieked, fearing for his life until my mech armour saved him in a flash, making that crab bot jerk miss! He was taken aback that he missed again and was hit by an empty littered soup can thrown by my mech armour... Wait, I didn't order it to do that... Could it have done it by itself? A-Anyway, I re-confronted Crabboid while my mech armour put the Pachirisu boy down to safety. "You know, I just realized what I've want to be when I was a kid... A hero! And not just any hero but one that'll take bad guys like you down easily with so little effort! Better get your claws ready, RUSTASS! BECAUSE, I'M GONNA SCRAP YA!" That's what I said and bellowed out as I and my mech armour rushed at him! It was rough as he kept flailing his arms at us! I was knocked on the ground as he closed in on me for the kill. "Kuki kukee...! You have not even the slightest chance to defeat me! Now you DIE!" That's when I jumped back before his pincer could even touch me and jumped over him and grabbed his head! My mech armour had cut off one of his arms and grabbed the other one! As we have held him down, I was pulling Crabboid's head, intent of ripping his cybernetic head off while my mech armour changed its white neon lights to red and materialized a fiery sword, about to slash him in half! The circuitry and cables start to loosen as I kept pulling his head, making Crabboid growl in pain (hang on, can robots even feel pain!?) and my mech armour used its sword to slash his torso off! Metallic parts and motor oil flew everywhere and the Pachirisu boy watched in awe when we have defeated the robot. I dropped the crustaceanoid' head and breathed in and out roughly, glaring at the remains of Crabboid in triumph.

And now, end of flashback and on to where and when I really was...

 **Shio Mizūmi Supermarket. Present Time: 12th November 2015, 3:30 PM**

As I stared at the packet holding three king crab legs, I finally got out of that flashback scenario. It sure can feel tiring on the inside when you're travelling far away from V-City, especially when you've relied on an armour suit with a mech armour twice its size to fly super fast with... In other words, I'm wearing my V-armour suit (or just the 'V-Suit') and my Shouri mech armour (I'll call it 'Shouri', which is Japanese for 'Victory', so he'll sound like he has a heart) is just sitting on the roof of outside the supermarket in stealth mode. I then left the seafood section to go to a different one, passing by a female shiny Suicune with her younger Keldeo brother who noticed me. "Hey, Hayden. That guy's not dressed up normally." The shiny Suicune just scoffed, obviously not wanting to look at me (Gee, I wonder why? No seriously, just why?). "Hmph. Just ignore him Coltan. He's probably doesn't know when Halloween ended." *Sigh...* Eepers majeepers... Teenagers these days. I was then at the coffee section, picking up a couple bags of packets of 3 in 1 hazelnut white coffee (my favourite coffee) and I happened to notice a male Absol wearing a necklace and was accompanied with his younger Mesprit sister who noticed me like that Keldeo named Coltan. "Hey, Solityn! That guy in armour looks cool~" Solityn the Absol just shrugged, not interested. "Natalee, leave the armoured man alone." He spoke to the Mesprit known as Natalee. Huh, well those encounters were... 'Meaningful'... Meh! I got to the counter to pay for my groceries and then I saw the same two pairs of siblings! They gasped and that Hayden girl just glared at me and motioned her head for me to go first so I did.

After I paid, I went out the entrance but waited for them for some reason. Then I saw some brutish-looking robot carrying two staves on his back (I'm assuming those are his baseball bat and katana) with a smaller robot on its right shoulder since the left one looked swelled and spiked... Are those lighting eyes on the left big pauldron? Then those sibling pairs came out and Hayden groaned when she saw that I was waiting for them. They were then shocked by the appearance of those robots who introduced themselves.

The tiny little bot was first and he spoke in a tough voice. "Listen up! We are the Brutal Bot Brothers! And I am Brutal Bigbot, the oldest of the duo!" I then thought, _"Huh? Older?"_ Then the bigger bot spoke up after with a high-pitched voice. "And I'm~... Brutal Littlebot, youngest of us!" Then I thought, _"Uh, younger?"_ They then pose and shout out, "Together, we are PURE BRUTALITY~!" Everyone of us were not amused while two were questionable. Natalee pointed at Brutal 'Bigbot', "Little brother." Then at 'Littlebot' "Big brother." This made Brutal Bigbot and Littlebot angry and confused respectively. Bigbot just yelled, "Gack! You little wench! You wouldn't know the true brutality of the Brutal Bot Brothers if you've tangled with our power!" Coltan just supported her, "But she kinda has a point. You're too tiny to be the big brute's big brother. You're obviously weak compared to him..." This made the bigger-sized younger brother mad. "Hey! You can't talk to my Big Bro like that! I may have been created after him, but no pony makes fun of-" Before he could finish, I just passed by them with my groceries in my paw, quipping, "Well, you two bros have fun shopping." Now this one made Bigbot really angry. "Who the scrap are you passing by us!?" I turned to answer him. "Just someone passing by you. And put on some armour, Littlebot. It's both your skin and clothes." I mentioned since the big brute robo with the big ball headed left shoulder's legs were showing his... Circuitry. Bigbot just got angrier and jumped to change into ball form for his little bro's right hand. "GRR! Change, GraviBall! Now, younger brother! Fling me at him with your bat!" Littlebot replied "You got it, Bro~!" And then tried to get his bat but because his big head was in the way, he had trouble to get the right one and picked up the katana by mistake instead. Bigbot noticed this and when Littlebot threw him up in the air and got his katana which he though was his baseball bat ready (like in those baseball batters), making the robot-changed into a ball frightened. "W-Wait! Hold on, little bro! You got the wrong weapon! GGUUOOAAHH!" It was too late as he was cut in half and his halves fall on the ground.

After that failed stunt, everyone and me sweat dropped but Littlebot froze for a few seconds before dropping his katana, completely horrified of what he had just accidentally done. "AAANNNIIIKKKIII!" He screamed ("Aniki" is Japanese for "Big Bro"), making me realize what's gonna happen next. "Uh-oh." I casually said, before giving my groceries to Solityn. "Here, hold this for me." I said with the same casual tone before going in Shouri, focus in his cockpit and got myself in a fighting stance. The last of the Brutal Bot Brothers picked up his older bot brother. "Bro..." Littlebot sobbed. "Younger brother... Avenge me against that jerk who made you lose focus... Uugghh..." Littlebot clenched on Bigbot's remains and glared at me, shouting. "My bro was the only one who guided me after our creator just let us go to wreak havoc! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He then went to a nearby car and raised his arms as if he's gonna crush it. Solityn tried to stop him. "Hey hey, WAIT! That car could be important to somebody!" But it was too late as he instead broke it in half (With Solityn nervously saying, "Great..." Well at least that wasn't any of the older siblings' car) and carried each half of the car, using as a pair of boxing gloves... "GRAGH! LET'S SEE HOW YOU'LL LIKE THIS!" And then he rushed at me as I thought, _"That thing he just did with the car... It's like that scene in the Incredible Hulk movie where Hulk made a pair of boxing gloves out of two halves of a police car to smash the Abomination with..."_ I'm pretty sure some others may have know that scene too (maybe Coltan and Hayden)... I tried to defend myself but Littlebot just smashed me in the pavement, continuously bashing me with the car halves' ends until they were completely broken, thus panting tirelessly as he thought he's gotten his revenge.

I was in the pavement, pondering what was on the bigger brute robo's mind now. I faintly heard him, grieving. "Somehow... I got him... And yet... It just feels empty, being stronger than someone before me..." ... Meh, not my problem. "Tell me about it." I quipped before rising out of the ground via green tornado, going in my green Wind Form! "Revise: Wind!" I then flung a few Wind Blades at him and the ground and then they release green coloured electricity, electrocuting him! I then have three Wind Blades in each hand before using my finishing technique which involves spinning with my blades and strike him so like an electric buzzsaw~! I then dryly quipped, "Being able to take out your opponents for a short time... Is totally depressing." Littlebot met his explosive demise, though it cause the supermarket sign to be knocked over the opposite side the pair of siblings and I were standing. "Oops..." Well, good thing we and nobody else was near that falling sign or someone could've gotten hurt real bad. I then came to Solityn for my groceries and took off. With Solityn making a quick, "What just happened?" Coltan and Natalee awing out a long, "Whoa~..." But Hayden just softly growled out, "Hmph, jerk."

 **Shio Mizūmi Diner. 12th November 2015, 4:30 PM**

I was flying in Shouri but even when we're about to go home, I was hungry and decided land at a restaurant. After seeing a few Pokemon in the supermarket looking curious at me, I better take off my V-Suit and left it with Shouri who hid himself on the roof of the diner in stealth mode, I don't wanna attract any more attention. A female Moltres and Articuno were running the place and welcomed me there. I took a seat and ordered a double bacon and onion ring cheeseburger. I then looked at a newspaper, picked it up and read it out loud but quietly. It said something about, "V-City's 'Victorious Mystery Hero' Strikes Again! A few individuals who were able to notice and survive saw a mysterious superhero who had all the powers of all the members of the Victory 5 and used them to take out yet another general of AIOS." I saw there was me and starting feel smug on the inside, forming the tiniest smirk on my mouth while Pokemon think I'm smiling at either the picture or the face that Victory Legacy (that's actually me) took out Turret Torrent~ I continued reading, "None of us knew who this new hero was after he had defended the world many times. Is he a very powerful successor to the Victory 5 or a god born from all of nature itself? Regardless, we once again thank him for his bravery and care for us." That was when my order had arrived and the scent of fried bacon and onions was heavenly~... The Moltres smiled about me reading the newspaper. "Awesome hero, ain't he?" I could only give out a "Meh!" Making her sweat drop but served me my meal anyway. Every bite was Heaven~... But I didn't want to show any emotion and casually ate it and after I was done, I took my plate and was gonna take it to the sink for them to wash and clean before bumping into a female shiny Darkrai who was with a male Yveltal whom I'm assuming he's her boyfriend. Good thing the Yveltal grabbed the plate before it could hit the floor.

"Oh, we're so sorry." The female shiny Darkrai apologized before lending me a hand. "It's okay." I said and accepted it, getting back on my feet before asking the two. "I'm Victor. Who're you two?" They then introduced themselves. "I'm Phoebe Shade." The female shiny Darkrai said. "And I'm Damian Pendragon." I didn't smile but I didn't frown either when I said and asked, "Nice to meet you. What're you two doing here? I was having dinner." Phoebe giggled, "Oh, just having a date~" Damian nodded before having his attention on the newspaper I was reading. "He-hey~, didn't know you were into that Victory Hero guy." I then smirked. "Heh. Real awesome, ain't he?" Phoebe seemed to be excited about it. "Totally awesome~! He was super powerful and had these amazing weapons~! Beating up those evil AI robots~! Yeah, that Victorious Mystery Hero from V-City's a real cool dude..." She blushed, realizing how loud she was. I then decided it was time to go home. "Well, it was nice to know you. Bye~" Damian then replied, "Heheh, yeah, you too!" I got outside and got through a back alley where no one would see me. I checked the coast if it's clear, it really was and I suited up to get going home. Of course, I was just thinking about why am I a hero so I just walked, being in and controlling Shouri. Unbeknownst to me, I was being followed.

 **Shio Mizūmi Back Alley. 12th November 2015, 5 PM sharp**

Well shoot... I've wasted so much time, that I had neither introduced myself nor explained my origin properly. Like I said previous chapter, My name is Victor Victory. I'm a male Victini and 18 years old. I'm the son of a male Victini named Vinnie Victory and a female Mew named Victoria Victory. You may not believe it but my parents were heroes, my dad was 'Victorious Legend' and my mom was 'Lady Victory'. Like me, they wore armour suits but they couldn't change any elements like how mine does so they relied on four elemental AI robot partners who each form into weapons and armour for whatever elemental form they choose. Ignis the male fire elemental bot, Aqua the female elemental bot, Ventus the male elemental bot and Terra the earth elemental bot. My mom and dad were nature scientists, they were geniuses in high school. Their famous researches led them to big riches, giving them enough money to afford a mansion far around OP neighbourhood, a couple of friendly independent and trustworthy servants (a maid Espeon named Espy and a butler Umbreon named Umbron) and a plethora of parts for super advanced technology like their armour suits and robot partners. Together, they saved V-City as Victory 5 (even though some Pokemon said there's six of them) and the world even crossing paths with the Alpha Warriors, the Regium Equites and many other heroic teams. Sooner or later, they had a child, a son named Victor Victory, me... And later, they just up and vanish when I was 5 years old. Umbron and Espy took care of me throughout my childhood but I missed my parents.

One day, at the age of 10, I had discovered a secret entrance (that only I can activate) in the game room to a secret lab base for me! That's where I found my V-Suit and Shouri. I then read a note on how my parents were sorry to leave me to protect the world. I guess they were so worried for their kid to be safe, they may have became obsessed with keeping the world safe to do so. With my love for my parents (mostly) renewed, I studied and trained to become the hero they might have wanted me to be. I even gone to school, high school and then college. I've been doing this hero gig for several years when I became 14. My V-Suit allows a voice changer to disguise my voice and make me sound cooler. It also has enhanced force waves for my martial arts and energy blasts for ranged combat. It's even air-conditioned and has a conveniently installed oxygen tank.

After that talk of my origin story, I noticed a stray Meowth running away and saw what made him ran away. It was a car-themed robot with a license plate saying, '4105 4 EVAR'... Are they serious? AIOS made a Decepticon-Imposter bot? The car bot noticed me and looked at me with a creepy grin as he introduced himself loud and fast. "HEYA, FOOL! I'M CAR-NIVORE! I'M COLLECTING CAR PARTS FOR MY BODY SINCE I AM OF THE CONSTRUCTOR LINE OF VEHICULINE ROBOS OF A.I.O.S! YOU GONNA STOP ME!? WELL, YOU CAN FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A CHA-" Before he could finish, I went into my Earth Form, "Revise: Earth!" And crushed him like a car compactor before grabbing his legs with one Earth Gauntlet and demolished him with a strong uppercut with the other.

After that quick fight, I heard a familiar voice behind me. "That... Was... AWESOMESAUCE~!" *Sigh...* It was Phoebe and her boyfriend, Damian who was just a little impressed since it was an easy fight. I can't blame him, most fights were too easy for me. "Oh, you noticed that fight? It wasn't much." But Phoebe insisted, "Are you kidding~? That was a great battle with that car-freak bot!" Damian then cut in, "Hey, Phoebe. Let's just ask the hero who he is, okay?" Phoebe frowned but I introduced myself to them anyway. "The name's Victory Legacy. I'm from V-City." I lend my hand to Phoebe who shakes it as she introduced herself and Daminan (again). "Hey~ I'm Phoebe! This is my boyfriend, Damian~" As she done that, I gripped her hand tight, not letting go. "Huh!? WHAT!?" She said as she tried to let go. I decided to ask her some questions when I opened and revealed the Neuralyzer Eyes in Shouri, which were for those who know my secret identity. "Tell me, can I trust you? Did you notice anything peculiar in the back alley? How long were you following me?" Damian tried to do something but Phoebe stopped him so she can answer me. "Okay, one: Yes, you can trust us. Two: No, We didn't except you walking from the back alley. And three: We were following you until you destroyed that Car-Nivore freak! Please, don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" All her answered sounded true with a nice 'bing' sound. I let go and closed the Neuralyzer Eyes in Shouri. I then apologized and explained. "Sorry about the harsh interrogation but my devices for lie detection are non-lethal so don't worry. I just had to make sure my identity is safe and sound. Plus, my Neuralyzer eyes are for safe memory erasure in case anyone realizes my identity." Phoebe and Damian sighed in relief. "That's okay, but next time, lay off the harsh lie detector." Damian lightly warned. "Yeah... *Sigh~...* Victory Legacy~" Phoebe swooned a bit and I backed off a little. "Uh, yeah... Well, better get home now. Bye." I then left. They then waved goodbye at me and I did the same to them...

Well, that was one heckuva one-day vacation~

* * *

 **And now to work on the third and final part of the Intro Arc. And then... Eh, that's a surprise for after the last part of the first arc. I won't be long so don't worry! Ciao~ ;D**


	3. Intro Arc Part 3

**Here's the third and final part of the Intro Arc and a couple debuts of Victor's friends~ Enjoy~! ;D**

* * *

 **Victory Mansion, OP Neighbourhood, V-City. 12th November 2015, 9:30 PM sharp**

Well, here I am... Back at my humble abode, Victory Mansion. It has every state of the art luxuries the best money could buy. I'm just in time for bed. "*Yawn~...! Sigh.* I just wish I know... What's missing in my life..." I solemnly muttered before my eyelids closed shut, knocking me out into sleep... Zzz...

 _ **Victory Mansion, OP Neighbourhood, V-City. 13th November 2015, 6 AM sharp**_

 _I'm just sleeping in my bed, not ready to get up from bed. I was just getting comfortable until... BAM! "*Gasp* What's that noise!?" CRASH! The roof just started falling on me! And then a three-clawed robot arm grabbed me and threw me outside! I can see there were some kinds of construction steampunk robots with red eyes! "Greetings, mortal. We are Steamterranian. We are a race of forgotten mechs of the Earth. We were buried in the very face of the planet itself so it may be at peace. We have scanned your vitals and you seem to be capable a potential threat! Therefore, you must be extermina-" Before he could finish, my V-Suit came in front of me and used a magnetic force to back off the big bot! This gave me the opportunity to suit up and V-create (with the suit increasing the power) up it's rusty metallic rear, destroying it! "What!? Who is this mortal!?" Those were the comments of those... Steampunk-bots! I then cracked my knuckles and bend my neck, getting ready for a fight. "You know..." I said, "That crash you did on me actually hurt~..." I then put up my fighting face! "I wonder who's gonna get wrecked first~?" I then started my (for the first time in years) fierce fight with these robots! I tell you all reading this, this is a hell of a brawl! I've never have a tough fight like this in years~! But then some of them Steamjerks got the drop on me and crashed me in the road rubble!_

 _I was in a ton of debris and those Steampunks were scanning the area around to see that I'm dead. "For a mortal being, he seems to have great strength, tactics and intelligence... His armour appears to amplify them as well but at least he has been termina-What!?" Then came Shouri who revised in his Earth form and dug me out of the rubble, which I wasn't wounded much~! "You idiots really ticked me off... But you know, you actually put up a good fight." I then got in Shouri. "I'm a hero who's doing this gig anyways! AND I AM GONNA PROTECT THIS WORLD FROM YOU!" I then started rushing in on the robots and they did the same! I then made some serious consecutive strikes with my Earth Gauntlets! ... 'Hey... What is this feeling?' I thought, "It's like I'm having the fight of my life~...' I then realized something! 'Wait... Yeah, of course!' What I was missing in my life...! It's... EXCITEMENT IN THE FIGHT! 'All I wanted is... A great fight~!' I then took care of the rest of the Steamterranians (Wow, I actually said their names right) and was taking a breather._

 _That's just it... All I wanted in my life... Is a rival~ A fighter who can keep up with me to battle against me~! Then the ground starts shaking and out comes a really huge Steamterranian with giant swords and bazookas! "I see you have taken care of my children... I am their king and I shall lay waste on thee and thy world!" This guy looks real strong~! "Heh, whatever Steamhead!" We then rushed at each other, ready to strike! Though suddenly, everything just went white..._

 **Victory Mansion, OP Neighbourhood, V-City. 13th November 2015, 8 AM sharp**

I woke up and... It was... All a dream... I looked down in disappointment and sighed. "I should've known it was to good-" I was interrupted by the a familiar sound and voice! "ATTENTION! We are the Steamterranians and I am their king! We are here to rule the world but first, we would like to see the owner of this mansion! And from the looks of it, the owner of this manor may be one of the richest in V-City!" It was _those_ bots~! Oh wow~, this is gonna be a hard fight like in my dream, I'm gonna have to bring along Espy and Umbron~! "Hey~! Umbron! Espy!" I called, getting the attention of my Umbreon butler and Espeon maid. "Huh? What's the trouble, Vic?" "Yeah, you sound kinda... Happy for our home being under attack..." Umbron and Espy said respectively. Yeah, I know they sound... Typical for servants but that's what made them sound like good friends/caretakers to me. "Look, I'll explain later. Right now, I'm gonna need your help in this heroic situation, come on~!" I said, leading them to follow me.

I went to equip my V-Suit and Shouri while Umbron and Espy got in their own suits and mech armours. You may not know this but...

Umbron was a hero rival of my dad called 'Darkstar': His black-coloured and yellow-light traced mech armour (which resembled some type of Metal Hero space sheriff but more detailed for an Umbreon) utilize dark and shadow powers called 'SolarLunar' in whatever place is dark such as the shadows, shades and especially at night and he even has 'Shadow Buddy' which he can materialize a black solid holographic copy being from other people's shadows.  
Darkstar's weaponry includes a black katana and a crossbow both the blade (from the katana) and the arrows (from the crossbow) forged from a rare meteor metal that is both ultra-lite and supersonic-fast. He and I can imbue them with whichever one or two of our elements.

Espy was a heroine rival of my mom called 'Psyana': Her lavender-coloured armour with ruby-red orbs (which were ancient psychic energy stones) mech armour (which resembled a cyber ranger armour) utilizes psychic powers from a space-drama movie called 'PsyForce' and her fingertips can even produce arc-lightning called 'Psylectric'.  
Psyana's weaponry includes short lightsaber arms (both have two obvious settings: Stun and Slash) and a couple of triskelion-styled boomerangs imbued with 'PsyForce' or 'Psylectric'. I can help imbue those with my elements too.

Once we were equipped, we rushed to the rooftop on the mansion to get the jump on them. The Steam King is starting to get impatient by the passing second. "Rich... Person! Our patience is decreasing by each one single percent each passing second! Please, answer the door we have been knocking for several minutes or have your big house destroyed! On the count of three!" As he said all this scrap and started counting, the three of us got together and made sure we'll get the drop on him. I then explained, "Okay, I'll handle their leader, you handle the small fry~ Revise: Fire!" I then rushed in with my Fire Sword in hand~! "Hey VL, wait!" Psyana tried to stop me but it was too late. "Two and-AAAUUUGGGHHH!" He yelped in deathly pain as I cut him in half~! The Steam King's followers were shocked at the sudden death of their leader as I got my battle stance ready! "ALRIGHT, COME AT ME~!" After that being said, the Steamterranians had just left with a white flag saying, 'Wii R Sorr-E!'... "Uh..." Was all I could say as I scratched my head with my index finger. "Maybe I've gotten too strong..."

"You think? This is what you thought you could use our help for, audience?" Darkstar sighed. "Oh well, it was worth having some kind of vision..." Psyana reassured me as I had just jumped back up on the roof. We were about to leave solemnly when we heard a slow clapping. We turned around to see a female Dialga wearing light silver cyber armour (it kinda looked skimpy since it covered her top and bottom areas), which included a helmet with a reflective visor, a chest-plate and bottom-plate, gauntlets with laser blade mounted gauntlets and lady-like boots. She smiled at probably my victory against the Steam King. "Wow, I've seen many heroes taking on villainous robots like that Steamboss but you just took him out in a couple seconds and made his army retreat~" We were confused about her. "Uh... Thanks?" I said and her smile just got a little wider. "Nah, I'm just here to congratulate you, that's all." She was about to take her leave until she winked at me. "Catch you later, VL~!" She then took off without even a trace.

I was just confused about one thing... "Hey, guys... Why was that Dialga going commando in her armour?" Darkstar and Psyana both sweatdropped and groaned. "Ugh, VL... She was wearing a blue leotard...!" Psyana just said to me.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, far away from V-City. 13th November 2015, 8:15 AM**

I sensed a faraway power-level just now... What or who could it be? My name is Musique Notess or Muse for short. I'm a heroine known as MusiCalibur, wearing a skintight cybersuit and equipping a mech armour (resembling Villkiss) that can transform into a hi-tech aircraft. It also included a royal-looking sabre and a stun submachine stun gun, which can attach to the front of my armour's Flight Mode. I'll explain my origin in the next chapter.

Anyway, my guardian Cytech (a cyborg Genesect with the ability to equip cybernetic parts for whatever situation and whose origin will be explained in the next chapter as well) and I were investigating a bunch of dead plants. Thankfully, there weren't any Grass-type Pokemon here or the situation would've been a lot worse! Cytech then started beeping after he had finished scanning the area and holographically recreating the crime scene. "I have determined the enemy's new location, Muse." He said so I asked, "Where are they?" He said to my shock...! "V-City."

* * *

 **And that's it for the Intro Arc~! :D Now, comes a new arc afterwards, the Naturobots Arc~! Ciao~ ;)**


End file.
